<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by KnightofStChristopher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960193">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofStChristopher/pseuds/KnightofStChristopher'>KnightofStChristopher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pack, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofStChristopher/pseuds/KnightofStChristopher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank god”, the beta could have cried from happiness, rushing to the older werewolf.<br/>“I swear I’ve never been happier to see you”, he wanted to hug his alpha, but Hamish growled at him viciously his eyes flashing silver.<br/>The beta was quite sure his heart missed a beat, his movements frozen abruptly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what it is about me not letting Randall getting a full night sleep...<br/>Anyways enjoy the fic and feel free to leave kudos or a comment :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randall was frustrated. The door wouldn’t open unless the doctor would want it to and when it opened another poor test subject would come in not being itself trying to attack him. He didn’t want to hurt or even kill them, but he lost control over Greybeard and when he came back to his senses, he couldn’t believe what he had done. Randall had killed before, but this was different. He didn’t want to hurt them; they were experiments just like him right now. Whatever the doctor did to them made them act with inhuman rage, and they didn’t even seem to feel pain when the young werewolf defended himself.</p>
<p><br/>Randall knew the doctor was probably watching him analyzing every movement he made, but at that moment he couldn’t care less. He desperately teared his hair, fighting down a panic attack from all his feelings of guilt crashing down on him. The blood on his hands and clothes made his stomach turn upside down and left him shaking from both anger and despair. He tried to cut out the sight of dead bodies lying around him, the taste of their blood still present on his lips.<br/>Suddenly the alarm from the door was heard again.</p>
<p><br/>“No no! Please stop!” he pleaded desperately, like before his begging was unanswered.</p>
<p><br/>But he would have never guessed what happened next. It wasn’t another brainwashed student that stumbled into the room, it was Hamish. Randall relaxed instantly, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, the presence of his alpha calming him.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank god”, the beta could have cried from happiness, rushing to the older werewolf.</p>
<p><br/>“I swear I’ve never been happier to see you”, he wanted to hug his alpha, but Hamish growled at him viciously his eyes flashing silver.</p>
<p><br/>The beta was quite sure his heart missed a beat, his movements frozen abruptly.</p>
<p><br/>“Hamish, buddy it’s just me”, Randall smiled nervously at him, taking a step back just to be on the safe side.</p>
<p><br/>At that moment he realized that something was odd about the older werewolf’s eyes. His eyes didn’t hold the adoration and love he usually saw, they were cold and without any emotions. Another dangerous growl brought him back to reality, this wasn’t the Hamish he knows. He would never turn against his own pack and yet here they were.</p>
<p><br/>“Please it’s me, Randall”, he whispered scared to say something that would break the tension.<br/>Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened, Hamish snarled at him one more time before he attacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Randall was up in an instant, ready to defend himself. His heart was pounding from the adrenaline rushing through his body, his vision still blurry and he was panting heavily. He let out a terrified cry, when a hand was placed on his shoulder, disorientated struggling against the hold.</p>
<p><br/>“It’s alright, it was just a dream”, Hamish’s concerned voice cut through his panic, the younger werewolf slowly came back from his haze, his vision started to clear up, warm blue eyes anchoring him.</p>
<p><br/>Here they were again, the lovey caring ocean eyes. Randall still needed a moment to come back to his senses, slowly realizing that he was in the den and not in Hemmings’ lab. Sadly, that didn’t change that what he had done was real. The blood of the other test subjects was still on his hands, if only metaphorical. All the students were now dead and that because of him.</p>
<p><br/>The guilt crashed down on him, overwhelming the younger man. He let out a pathetic sob, the insight that most of his dream had really happened sunk back in and started to drown him.</p>
<p><br/>“Everything’s okay. You’re safe, all of us are safe”, the older werewolf gently pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p><br/>The presence of a pack mate calmed him instantly a little, and he instinctively tightened the hug. Hamish would never judge him for what he did, always being so understanding and gentle with him. Randall hid his face in the alpha’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent.</p>
<p><br/>“You want to tell me what that dream was about?”, Hamish’s voice was soft, and he gently carded his fingers through the younger werewolf’s hair, earning a soft rumble in return that warmed his heart.</p>
<p><br/>“In my dream I was at Hemmings’ lab again, I was locked up in this fucked up room. It was like a sick déjà vu everything was like I never escaped. I saw all the people I killed, their blood was everywhere, their bodies were limb… and then… then there was you”, Randall mumbled, not loosening his grip.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh”, the alpha didn’t know how to react.<br/>He hesitated to pull away from the younger man, but he really wanted to check, if he was alright.</p>
<p>He knew Randall was more affected from the past events than he wanted to show, how he always tried to do everything right and that the fact that he lost control over this particular situation was not letting him go.</p>
<p><br/>“I was so happy to see you, that you came to rescue me, but you were… not yourself. You didn’t even seem to recognize me. You were actually threatening me, and before I realized what was happening, you were… trying to kill me”, the last part was nearly audible and when Hamish locked his eyes with Randall’s, he saw tears shining in them.</p>
<p><br/>He hated seeing the younger werewolf so worked up and vulnerable. He wanted to see his cheerful, goofy and carefree side again, wanted to make him smile and roll his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You know I would never hurt you, right? You are pack, more than that. And I hope you also know that what happened in this awful place wasn’t your fault. You were defending yourself, nothing more and nothing less”, Hamish softly spoke, making sure to underline his words with a determined look.</p>
<p><br/>“I know! But what if I had hurt one of you? I couldn’t control myself and Greybeard and I were under the influence of the sigil. What if I had hurt you?”, the last part was only a whisper and Randall didn’t dare to look at his alpha.</p>
<p><br/>The what ifs flooding his mind, showing him multiple scenarios of how the situation could have ended.</p>
<p><br/>“But you didn’t, and you would never, neither would Greybeard. As you said the sigil was controlling you, but even when you were pinning me down and shouting at us, I was sure you wouldn’t hurt us. I was just scared you would get hurt”, Hamish admitted with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p><br/>The alpha proudly watched how Randall gained back his confidence, a smirk forming on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>“Uh pinning you down huh? You wish!”, the dark-haired man joked with a goofy smile, making the older werewolf laugh light-hearted.</p>
<p><br/>“How would you call it then?”, Hamish asked challenging, his voice hushed leaning closer, his hand found its way to Randall’s hip just over the waistband of his sweatpants, skin meeting skin. The small action was enough to quicken the beta’s heartbeat, his breath hitched.</p>
<p><br/>Putting you old man in the place”, Randall till countered with a shit-eating grin, before closing the gap between the two catching Hamish’s lips with his.</p>
<p><br/>The kiss started teasingly slow, but when they deepened the kiss their lips lightly parted, moving with more pressure, tongues fighting for dominance. The alpha tightened the grip on Randall’s hips, gently pulling him towards him. The younger werewolf eagerly climbed over the duvet nearly stumbling into Hamish, his hands on his shoulders, not once breaking the kiss. The older werewolf’s hand moving to Randall’s cheek, his thumb slowly stroking his jaw. When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths, keeping their foreheads pressed against the others, their eyes were glowing silver.</p>
<p><br/>“Did I told you that I love you?”, Hamish smiled tenderly at his beta, his inner wolf being at rest with having Randall by his side, felling his skin under his, breathing in his scent.</p>
<p><br/>“I love you too”, Randall replied his brown puppy dog eyes giving away all the love and affection he held for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>